Life After War
by The.Invincible.Lion
Summary: The war has ended and we now follow the life of a certain British woman as she gets over her lost Captain, falls in love, has children and to the end. (kinda ooc)


**Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this story and I just wanna say that the characters might be ooc.**

* * *

Peggy sat at the bar drinking, she waited but the person she waited for never showed up. She kept glancing up at the door and her hope would be smashed every time she saw a tuft of blond hair that wasn't his. She just hoped that the great Captain America went through some kind of miracle and survived, but it never happened.

The night passed and he didn't come, Steve didn't come. Peggy started tearing up, she struggled not to cry as she drank another glass of wine. Someone sat down next to her with a huff. Peggy looked up hopefully but was disappointed when she saw the person was. Howard Stark sat there in a fine looking suit, his eyes were fixed on her. Peggy looked back down at her glass as Howard ordered a drink for himself.

"How are you holding up?" Howard asks.

"Not good" Peggy answers sniffing a little.

"Come 'ere" he says as he pulls her to him and hugs her.

"Let it all out, you can cry as much as you want" he comforts and she does just what he said.

A while later, Howard is holding a depressed Peggy Carter as she calms down. Peggy looked at his suit which now had a spot darker than the rest of it. "Oh god, I ruined your suit" she exclaims. "Don't worry, I got lots of other suits" he assures her.

"Why did you come here Howard?" she asks.

"I knew I would find you here" he tells her.

He orders dinner and drinks. They start talking and he works his charm. He makes her forget Steve for a while.

* * *

Howard keeps on helping Peggy forget and it works. Within a few years Peggy has forgotten about the Captain and her relationship with Stark was even better. Peggy can't deny that she was even developing some feelings for the said genius. They had spent more time together the past year than any other time. As Peggy pondered over her relationship with a certain genius, the phone started ringing. Peggy went over and answered.

"Peggy Carter speaking" she says.

"Hi, how are you?" the person asks.

"I'm fine Howard" she answers.

"Can you do me a favor?" he asks.

"Depends on what the favor is" Peggy tells him.

"Look outside the window" he tells her.

She does just that to see Howard standing there, holding a rose and looking up.

"What is this Howard?" she asks.

"I know this isn't romantic with me asking on the phone" he said and she had an idea where this was heading.

"Will you go on a date with me?" he asks. She feels butterflies in her stomach as she looks outside to his nervous face.

"Yes, I'll go on a date with you" she tells him. Peggy hears a sigh of relief and he says "great".

"Where are we going?" she asks.

"A restaurant, then to a movie and then we're going on a walk" he tells her.

"Give me a minute to get dressed" she says and hangs up.

Peggy changes into a white skirt, a shirt and a red coat. She knows that Howard preferred it when she has no makeup on so she settles for just red lip stick. She fixes her hair, puts on a necklace and her shoes. Once she is ready, she heads to the door, she opens it to find Howard. He offers her the rose and she accepts it, placing it in a cup of water then walking away with him, arms linked.

* * *

The date goes on well and he drives her home at the end of the night. They're at the door of her apartment when he tells her "I'm getting you a new apartment, sharing an apartment with a roommate isn't a way of living" he tells her. "You don't have to" she tells him and he replies with an "I want to" as he inches closer. She can't take it anymore and she closes the gap. The kiss is long, sweet and passionate. They move apart in need of air and he tells her "I have a feeling this... we will last for a long time" and he gives her another kiss, yet this one is shorter. Howard then leaves. "Hopefully, we'll last till the end" she says as she enters her apartment.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it and please please review.**


End file.
